


Memory Lane

by Darkus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Help, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus/pseuds/Darkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a stroll down memory lane has never been so...</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>Especially with a stranger guiding you through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

Her name was...

Her name was...

Her name was...?

All she remembered at the moment was a noise.

_Loud._

_Loud._

_LOUD._

_Loud?_

It was loud. Right now, she's on the ground.

_Cold._

_Rock._

_Rock?_

_Concrete._

She opened her eyes. She was in some sort of alleyway. It was night out.

_Am I outside? I don't feel like it._

As she was forming coherent thoughts, she heard a voice.

"Do you want to take a trip down memory lane?" It said, slightly muffled.

She whipped around towards the voice, and found a man standing there. He had black-brown hair, brown eyes, a large black trench coat which covered most of his features, and not much else showing. He had a strange air of familiarity to him.

"You must still be shaking off that grogginess in you. It's natural, trust me." He seemed patient enough.

"I'm fine, I swear." She says, finding her voice. "Memory lane?"

"Hmm... How do I put this... Well, let's say right now you're in a place between what is your world and a different world. I can't say for sure, I just roam this area." He cocked his head to the side, showing that his hair was down to the base of his head.

"What do you mean?" She looks at him worryingly. "Different world?"

"Ah, I get that reaction from most people. Yes, different world. It's gonna take a bit of explaining, isn't it?" His voice cleared up.

"So, you have your world, and the other world. Not the Other World, just another world. We're treading on the boundaries, where memories reside."

"The purpose of this place is strange at best. From what I've gathered there wasn't much space in the... Multiverse, I guess, to store thoughts and memories. So in between worlds, there are pockets of memories and thoughts for each being on each world."

"They're all surprisingly small, actually. Each pocket is a good... Light-second cubed. Multiverses are often light-years away, so each person gets their own little light-second of thought and memories."

"Sometimes the memories are locked, like a door. You need a key to get in and-"

"Wait." She stops him. "Did you check my memories already?"

"No, I'm not indecent I'll have you know. Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't go around looking at everyone's memories. Only people that are in this limbo can be looked into." He shrugs.

"But..." She starts. "I don't remember anything! I can't even remember my name!"

"Oh, that's natural. You just gotta take a walk through memory lane." He walked deeper into the 'alley' and deeper... Until he reached a certain point and turned around.

"Are you following?"


End file.
